Mr. Cool
In series *Little Miss Brilliant: Both share their French surnames. *Mr. Bump: Both are blue. *Little Miss Whoops: Both are blue. *Mr. Busy: Both are blue and wear similar hats. *Mr. Tall: Both are blue. *Little Miss Somersault: Both are blue. *Mr. Perfect: Both are blue. Out of series *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue, and can do cool things) *Brum (Namesake series, both are cool) *Flain (Mixels, both are cool), *Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa, both are cool and triangle-shaped), *Jazz (Transformers, both are cool), *Iron Man and Spider-Man (Marvel, all three are cool), *Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street, both are cool), *Brad Rad (Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build, both are cool), *Dodger (Oliver and Company, both are cool), *Lucius Best/Fronze (The Incredibles, both are cool and wear blue), *Woody the Amazing Skateboarding Pencil (Learning Ladder CD Rom Series, both are cool), *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country, both are cool), *Mega Man (Capcom, both wear blue and are cool), *Quico (El Chavo, both are cool and wear hats with blue), *Gerald Johansson (Hey Arnold!, both are cool), *Keroro (Sgt Frog, both are cool), *Nick (Jimmy Neutron, both are cool), *Justin (Total Drama series, both are cool), *Lightning Mcqueen (Cars, both are cool), *Ken Masters (Street Fighter, both are cool), *Koala Huggable (The Huggables, both are blue and cool), *Mocha (Until We Hug Again, both are cool), *Vicks The Gator (Tummy Stuffers, both are cool) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Namesake series, both are blue and cool) *Raven (Teen Titans, both are blue and cool), *Captain Falcon (F-Zero, both are cool and wear blue) *Jon (Wayside, both are cool) *Ice Man (Mega Man, both wear blue and are cool) *Snap (Timbuctoo, both can make things happen by snapping their fingers) *Croak (Timbuctoo, both are cool) *Wayne Parker (Molly and the Skywalkerz, both are cool) *Masami (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both popular and cool) *Yingying (Beijing 2008, both are cool) *Rock and Spud (The Ridonculous Race, all three are cool) *Kris, Io and Nix (Jewelpet, all four are cool) *Luna Loud (The Loud House, both are cool) *Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Digimon, both are cool and both have something that's blue; Matt has blue eyes and jeans and Mr. Cool has a blue top hat and is also blue) *Batman (Batman, and The Lego Movie, both are cool) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are cool) *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are blue and cool) *Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb, both are cool) *Floyd Pepper (The Muppets, both are hipsters) *Clover (Sofia the First, both are cool) *Uncle Gizmo and Chunk Squarey (Rolie Polie Olie, all three are cool) *Harvey the Mailman (Hey Arnold, both are cool) *PC Popple (Popples, both are cool, blue and can make things happen by snapping their fingers) *Kid Cobra (ARMS, both are cool) *Pen (Battle For Dream Island, both have something blue on the heads and are cool) *Pencil and Match (Battle For Dream Island, all three are cool) *Slick (Oddbods, both are cool) *Gaty (Battle For BFDI, both can be cool) *Dante (Devil May Cry, both are cool) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, both are cool) *Lee/Numbuh 84 (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear blue and are cool) *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are blue and cool) *Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus, both wear blue and are cool) *The Archies (Archie series, all 6 of them wear blue and are cool) *Danny Fenton/Phantom & Sam Manson (All 3 of them wear blue and are cool) *Mac Tonight (McDonalds, both are cool) *Ren Amamiya/Joker (Persona 5, both are cool) *Dumban (Xenoblade Chronicles, both are cool) *Zeke (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are cool) Gallery G1 Jazz toy.jpg|'Jazz' PizzaSteve.png|'Pizza Steve' Flain's_correct_static_art!!.png|'Flain' Megaman.png|Megaman Ken Masters.jpg|Ken Masters PC Popple.jpg|PC Popple Snap.png|Snap Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Joker_(Persona_5).png|Ren Amamiya/Joker (Persona 5) Category:Main series